Howl's Moving Castle 2: The Flying Cottage
by InochiKusakabe
Summary: The story two years later. And it begins with just...one...knock. My second story, plz R&R! -sanofwolves
1. Chapter 1

Howl's Moving Castle 2:

The Flying Cottage

Chapter 1:

_The Knock at the Door_

"Markl dear, could you bring me the bacon please?" Sophie asked. "Hmm? Oh, sure," Markl said, marking the page in his book. "I'm in a really good part of my story Sophie, the Brave Knight just discovered the Great Dragon's Cave." Markl was really excited. Sophie had bought him a new book, "The Brave Knight", two weeks ago. Markl had barely stopped reading it since, and he almost finished the book. "Here Sophie- oops!" Markl dropped a piece of bacon on the floor. "Oh well, here Calcifer." Markl threw the piece of bacon towards the hearth, where Calcifer, a fire-demon, stood. "Sure feed me the food of the floor!" He shouted, even though when the bacon flew in his direction, he shot out his fiery tongue, and pulled the piece of bacon into his mouth. Suddenly, there was a roaring from upstairs. "Oh, Master Howl must be up." Markl said, looking at the ceiling. A few minutes later, Howl, the wizard who originally owned the Flying Cottage (witch used to be the Moving Castle) came down the stairs. "Good morning Calcifer, Markl, Sophie. Are The Witch of the Waste and Heen awake yet?" He asked cheerily. "Their out in the backyard." Sophie answered. Then there was a knock at the door. "Hello? Anyone in there?" a voice asked. Heen's cough-like barks came from some were behind the house. "That's strange..." Sophie said. Markl opened the door. "Amy!" he said. The door opened a little wider, and showed a 60-year-old woman giving Markl a hug. She was wearing a ragged burlap-looking cloak. She slowly began to skinny, and even grow a little. The hood to her cloak blew off, and reveled a 14-year old girl. She was holding a basket in one arm. "Hello Markl, I've got something for you." She said, reaching into the basket. She pulled out a small, plastic bag full of rainbow-colored candy. "Nettie's Fruit Drops, your favorite."

Markl took the bag. "Thanks, Amy, I'm going to put this in my room" he said, and went upstairs to do so. Then Calcifer greeted her. "Ammmy! Want to have a little competition?" he asked her. Amy straitened herself. Her jade eyes looked at Calcifer. "What kind of competition?"

"You know" Calcifer said, then he blew a little fire out of his mouth. "Not today, I'm only here for a little visit. I've got something for you too." She pulled out a small log from her basket. "Here, this log doesn't turn into ashes, and it lasts a long time, so you won't have to worry about going out again." Amy explained. "Here, I'll give it to you right know." And she walked over to the hearth, and handed the log to Calcifer. "Now, the reason I came here... Oh! Yes, I almost forgot! Happy Birthday to you, Howl. Here," Amy took out a small vile from her basket. "It's to dye back your hair. "But, be careful, this stuff is really strong, so only use on drop or so, okay?" she said, handing the vile to him. Then, she looked at Sophie. "I haven't forgotten you. Here." She handed Sophie a silver necklace. It had a heart-shaped ruby connected to the middle. "It's beautiful, thank you." "Your welcome. I- whats that?" Amy asked. There was a _scrit-scrit-scratch, scrit-scrit-scratch._ Sophie ran to the back door. Heen trotted in, soaked. He shook himself, then went over to Amy. The Witch of the Waste fallowed behind him. Outside, the rain poured heavily. "Oh! Look at that," Amy said. "I better get going, before that storm gets worse." "What? No, why don't you stay with us, that rain out there is terrible." Sophie said "Anyway, how _did_ you get up here?"


	2. Chapter 2: The King's Soldiers

Chapter 2:  
_The King's Soldiers_

"I, uh...got here by....ummmmm..." Amy said, looking uncomfortable. Suddenly, a flash of orange appeared on Amy's cheek.

"Hmm... whats that?" Sophie asked, walking towards the window. Amy followed her, then gasped. "That's were my house is!," she said, pointing towards a small cabin separated from the city by a small stream. "And that's- hey, what are the kings guards doing there?"

Sophie looked out the window. Sure enough, the soldier's green uniforms surrounded the cabin. Some were holding some sorts of weapons, others torches. Amy ran to the door, and tore it open. Her hair and cloak flapped wildly from the heavy wind.

Even from there, she could hear the soldiers shouting to one another. "WHO ARE WE LOOKING FOR AGAIN?!"

"DUNNO, SOME FOURTEEN-YEAR OLD GIRL."  
"OH, OKAY THEN!"

Amy started running out the door, Sophie walked behind her. " Amy, don't go out there! They'll kill you!" She said, not wanting her to go for some unknown reason ( witch she did not know.)

"Sophie, let her go." A calm voice said, putting his hand on her shoulder. "I've known her for a while, she knows what she's doing," Howl looked down at Sophie.

"Anyway, if she's leaving right now, keep it quiet. Markl throws a tantrum every time Amy tries to leave without saying goodbye."

Sophie watched Amy run across the front lawn. And she saw the strangest thing. While Amy ran, two thin,glowing lines appeared under her shoulders. They looked like the edge of a piece of paper after it has been burning for a while.

Then the lines began floating upward, one northwest, the other northeast. And as they rose, (what appeared to be) dragon wings followed. Wen the lines reached the tip of the wings, they vanished.

Then Sophie saw Amy_ do_ something strange. Amy straitened her wings, the jumped off the edge of the lawn. She sailed downward, then vanished.


	3. Chapter 3: What Happened

Chapter 3:

_What Happened_

Amy's POV:

I sailed through the air, and closed my eyes. The fiery sensation I feel when I change came back to me. Starting from the tip of my nose, to the tip of my tail. Harpoons from far below shot up at me. I roared, then swerved. My red scales gleaming from the fire below.

I could hear the General shouting:

"NOT HARPOONS YOU MORONS! SIR MARCO WANTS HER ALIVE!"

"_Marco?" _I thought. "_That old buffoon?" _Usually, the change in my voice would have startled me, but I had gotten used to it over the years.

Suddenly, a harpoon shot and pierced my left wing. I screeched in pain, and ripped the it from my wing.

* * *

"How, in Heaven and Earth, do you know her?!?!?!?" Sophie asked, annoyed Howl told her to be quiet. Howl calmly looked at her.

"I thought you might ask that." He said, sitting in a chair. "She's a good family friend of mine, and was also taught by Suliman. But, instead of learning magic, Amy learned how to protect the King's castle, because of her...talent. But, once she accidentally burned off half of the King's mustache, and he told Suliman that she had attacked one of Suliman's old friends. Suliman went into a rage, and kicked Amy out of the kingdom. Ever since, Amy has constantly been moving, and visiting me, Markl, and even Calcifer, on our birthdays."

"But _how_ does that make her related to you?" Sophie asked.

Howl opened his mouth to reply, but his voice was drowned out by a loud roar. Sophie ran to an open window, and stuck her head out to see the outside world. She saw a large dragon-face, but was then knocked over by an upsurge of wind. Looking up, Sophie saw the tip of the dragon's tail disappear, followed by a hundred arrows.

Then, Sophie saw the dragon swoop past the window, then she heard a roar, a blast of fire, and men shouting. There was the sound of things being lunched, and was followed by a roar and a crash that shook the cottage. Sophie saw dirt fly past the window. _Must be from the front yard_. She tought

Sophie ran outside to see Amy, on top of the (now crushed) white chair and table kept outside. She was laying on one wing, and held up another, witch had a big tear from the middle, all the way down to the bottom of the wing. The wing bled. Amy stood up, the chink of glass (from the table) followed. She had several cuts on her body, and had a bloody wound right below her chest.

Sophie's unknown reason for her to stay took over. "That's it, you're staying with us!"

* * *

GUESS WHAT PEEPS! I have homework for you! Try to figure out what happned with Amy. Leave your answer in your comment, and I'll send you an e-mail saying if you are correct!-_sanofwolves_


	4. Chapter 4: Yet Another Suprise from Amy

_Authors Note:_

_At last! I have made the next chapter to this story!_

_….Oh, wait a moment, this is only chapter four…._

_Well, enjoy anyway! :D_

Chapter Four:

_Yet Another Suprise from Amy_

"_Ouch! Hey! That hurts!"_

Amy sat on the couch, grumpily letting Sophie pull the bits and pieces of glass out of her skin. Annoyed, Amy squirmed around on her seat.

"Hold still," Sophie said, equally annoyed "You're making the glass go deeper!" She picked yet another piece of glass out of Amy's shoulder.

Sophie sighed and put her hands on her lap, watching Amy pout and wriggle around. The stubbornness of this child! She thought, finally managing to pull out the piece of glass.

Sophie turned to see Markl sitting wide-eyed at her and Amy. He sat there for a moment, then asked

"Is Amy alright?"

"I'll be-ow-fine," Amy replied, kicking her feet against the couch.

Markl still looked wide-eyed and worried

"Is she going to die, Sophie?"

Sophie paused to look at Markl, ready to report the Amy was just fine when Granny (as The Witch of the Waste had come to be called) interrupted from her spot from the table "What was it like?"

Howl chuckled in his room upstairs. He could hear Amy and the others talking through the vent next to the bed. He sat, eavesdropping.

"_So, what was it like?"_

"_It was painful- ow!- Very ,very, painful"_

"_Hold still!"_

"_I mean the flying, deary"_

There was a pause.

"…_.um…"_

"_Are you alright, child? You look pale…"_

"_I have no idea what you are talking about."_

Howl could picture Amy sitting on the couch, with her black and red hair draping over her face, embarrassed and exhausted.

Bored, Howl looked around the room. He didn't exactly want to see the others yet.

Something green caught his eye. The small vile of hair dye Amy had given him was sitting innocently on the dresser. He walked over to the bottle and opened it, sniffing cautiously.

"_Doesn't smell strange…"_He thought. _"Maybe Amy isn't playing a trick on me at all."_

He looked inside the bottle. Nothing. Just yellow liquid. Still curious, Howl tipped the bottle upside down and shaked the bottle.

Yellow liquid poured onto dresser. Howl paused, thinking through was he was doing for the first time.

Suddenly, a hiss came from the dresser. Howl looked to see the puddle of hair dye burning a hole into the dresser.

_Amy! _He thought, throwing an old sheet over the puddle. The moment the sheet touched the dye, however, it instantly turned into a gigantic cherry. All other traces of the hair dye was gone, the wood on the dresser had even magically reappeared. Howl cautiously picked up the cherry.

Big mistake.


	5. Chapter 5: Question

_Chapter Five:_

Question

There was a sudden bang and a yell from upstairs. Sophie jumped, dropping the piece of glass in her hand. Amy looked at the ceiling and snickered quietly. A door opened upstairs, and Howl marched down the steps, covered from his head to his waist in yellow slime.

Amy stuffed her fist into her mouth to stop herself from laughing too loud.

"Ha ha, Amy. Very funny!" Howl wiped some slime away from his eyes and glared at Amy. Sophie got up with a rag, and wiped Howl's face clean. "What happened?"

"Nothing, I was just tricked, that's all…"

Amy pulled her fist out of her mouth, still chuckling slightly and asked "So…it worked?" Howl nodded and she punched the air. "Yesss," She began to sing in an teasing voice "I tri-icked Ho-wl! I tri-icked Ho-wl! Ha ha haha ha…." Howl sighed. "Alright! Alright! I admitted it! You tricked me!"

Amy only laughed in reply.

Markl was staring out the window. "They are still there..the kings guards…" Amy stood up and walked over to Markl.

"How can you tell? I can only see grass!"

"There is still fire"

"Good point… Hey look!" Amy pointed at the corner of the window, where there was a small empty spot not obscured by lawn. Back on the ground, some sort of robot was stumbling after the Cottage.

Amy and Markl ran outside. They peered over the edge of the lawn as the robot fell over.

"What _is _it?" Markl asked, watching the robot.

"He's my robot, of course!"

Markl's eyes widened in shock. "You mean, the really tough ones who have laser eyes, and guns for hands, and…and-"

"_No_ Markl, I'm afraid not." Amy replied, cutting him off. Markl went back to staring at the robot (Who had gotten up by now and was stumbling after them again) "What's he called? Destroyerbot 4413?" Amy looked at Markl.

"His _name _is _Question_."

"_Question?_ Why'd you give him a name like that?"

"Because the _question_ is how he's still working properly!"

"Well, that's a dumb name for a robot!"

"So are sports, Markl, and still people love them."

Sophie called back the two children. Amy quickly re-entered the house, but Markl was still peeking over the ledge. Sophie sighed.

"Come inside, Markl, It's bedtime!"

The boy slowly got up and walked into the house, stammering "Yeah, but…"

"Yeah buts live in the woods, with the What ifs." Sophie replied closing the door. Markl looked at her. "But Sophie! Amy has a _robot_!"

Sophie raised an eyebrow. "A robot?"

"Yes! Yes! And his names Question and he's really clumsy and-"

"Robots,dragons, or giant flying harpoons, it doesn't matter. It's time for bed! Now go upstairs and brush your teeth!" Sophie scooted Markl up the stairs.

"Aww, do I really have to?"

"Yes."

"But it's still light out!"

"That's because it's summer!"

Howl stretched and yawned. "Sophie's right. I think we should all go to bed."

Slowly, all the lights were turned off, and everyone managed to fall asleep.


End file.
